


Like a Family

by Heart with a Vacancy (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/Heart%20with%20a%20Vacancy
Summary: Adrien has no one to really celebrate the holidays with but Nino isn't letting his best friend - more than friend? - laze through the holidays solo.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Like a Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikil_San](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nikil_San).

> Gift fic for Nikil_San who asked for cute Adrinino.
> 
> I (ASparkofBlack/Belles-Lettresdemoncoeur/TigerbytheTail) have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as Fanfic Pocket Archive Library or ANY Others.

There’s a bang from the hall and Adrien glances to it but slumps back into his spot on the couch. He’s settled in and expecting not deliveries or visitors. His father is jail, Nino has the Holiday with Alya and Celeste - even after the split they were still friendly, for CeCe’s sake. Marinette was busy with orders and stuff with her family. Kagami was out of the country with Chloe. Everyone was off and doing things. So that left Adrien with Christmas specials, popcorn, some drinks, and comfy pajamas.

But then that bang sounds again only this time it’s his door and he knows it is because it seems to move a little in the frame. Frowning, Adrien groans rolling to his feet; pausing his movie. “Fine. I’m comin’.” Maybe it was someone that got lost or someone that got the wrong apartment. He’s peering out of the peephole - arching a brow at the sight of nothing but wrapping paper.

“What the heck?” He’s unlocking the door and tugging it open. “Can I help you?”

“Dude, either take a few of these or get out of my way.”

That’d be Nino’s voice muffled by a scarf and the stack of presents. Adrien reached out taking hold of the top four boxes and stepping aside; holding the door with his foot. “Get in here and explain to me what all this is. Because I got to admit I got nothing.”

Nino huffed and puffed his way along into Adrien’s bachelor pad. There’s a small fake tree on top of the coffee table something he’d gotten when Celeste had been upset at the lack of tree because ‘where was Santa going to put Uncle Adrien’s presents if he didn’t have one’? At her genuine distress, Adrien had gotten the small tree and put a few small fake gifts under the tree and took pictures of it to send to her on Christmas day. But otherwise, the place was bare.

“This place looks like the Grinch hit it, man. I thought Christmas was like a big thing for you?” He’s putting the boxes down by the couch and sitting back in the chair next to the couch. Peering up at Adrien he’s unwinding the green scarf that was around his neck and tugged the matching beanie off.

“Just not feeling it this year.” The blond muttered nudging the door closed with his shoulder 'til it clicked. “So explain all… this?” He’s putting the boxes down he’s carrying and sitting on the couch.

“This? This is your Christmas, dude. Everyone knew you were going to be alone for the first time this year but most of us had plans that were you know long-standing and all. So we got together and got you presents. I told everyone I’d play Santa since I was going to be staying in Paris this year.” He’s patting the boxes. “There’s a present from everyone here - all of your friends.”

Adrien’s eyes swept over the boxes. “There’s like… thirty here.” Then he’s picking up one that is a bit different than the others, the wrapping inside out white with sloppy green paw prints. “What’s this?”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Alya’s been telling Celeste about you know Chat Noir and all. She wanted to give him a present, too.”

Adrien laughed and settled back on the couch. “I’ll save that one for later then, hand me another box.” Nino smiled and passed him a box.  
__

It wouldn’t be long before he’s sitting surrounded by scraps of wrapping paper and bows. Every present opened and the gifts stacked, arranged neatly on the table; dwarfing his fake little tree. All of them had cards inside - some family pictures some even play music.

“I think that’s it for the Non-Chat gifts,” Adrien proclaimed with a little laugh.

Nino gave a shake of his head, “Not all. Though I can’t really wrap this one.” He’s reaching out for the blond’s hand, gripping it firmly in his own. “I know you’ve been dealing with a lot and you’re… still struggling.” He’s squeezing Adrien’s hand when the blond opens his mouth to protest - “But I’m here to tell you I’m not letting you spend another birthday or Christmas or anniversary alone.”

Adrien is quite honestly surprised - pleasantly - but still surprised. The presents from their friends had been nice and having Nino come to see him helped but this? This is something so much more. He swallowed hard and moved from the couch sinking to his knees he settled between Nino’s legs and wrapped his arms around his waist - hugging him tightly.

Nino blinked but draped an arm around the blond, one hand rubbing gently along his back; the other combing through the other’s messy bedhead. “I’m here. I got you. I’m not ever going to leave you alone, okay. I’ll spend the rest of my life making sure you know you’re loved and wanted.”

Adrien was quiet in his arms, just staying there; basking in being held and loved. “Wait... What about CeCe? Don’t you have Christmas with her today?”

“We did it this morning. Alya and her new boyfriend are taking her out for the day. And if you’re alright with it next time, she can come do Christmas with both of us - like a family.” He peered down at Adrien hopefully.

“I’d like that. No, I’d love that. I want to be a family with you and CeCe. As long as you’re sure CeCe and Alya’ll be okay with that.”

“Are you kidding? Alya’s been pushing me for a couple of years to tell you and CeCe thinks you hung every star in the sky so… She’d be over the moon.” He gave a nervous laugh before gripping Adrien’s chin gently with his fingers. “I love you - We love you.”

Adrien nods. “And you know I adore CeCe. She’s precious to me and I love her.” There’s a pause his expression softening, “And you. I love you.”


End file.
